Words are Useless
by oh so GR33K typing
Summary: The love triangle has gone on long enough. Sora has officially broken off from his two long time best friends because of his love, narrated by the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder. Sad one shot, but I liked it.


**disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song, Lips of an Angel by Hinder. Tell me what you think!

* * *

_**Honey why you calling me so late?  
****It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
****Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud**_

"Sora? Sora. Please, come over."

"Kairi?" he questioned dubiously, a million emotions she couldn't see flashed over his features.

"Yeah, Sora. It's me. I – I miss you."

"But Kairi…"

"Please." she whispered softly over the phone line.

Once upon a time, Sora would jump the ocean for her.

_**Well, my girl's in the next room****  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on**_

"I thought we were done with this." he said, hiding the quiver in his voice expertly. "I can't talk right now."

"But Sora…"

_**It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

"…I'm so sorry."

"I've heard it all before."

"I don't know how to say it any other way."

"I don't want you to say it anymore. It never changed anything."

"I can prove it now, though. I don't want to lose you, Sora."

_**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**_

"Isn't that what you said last time?"

"Are you really that upset with me?"

"With you and Riku both. I didn't expect that from him." he paused and Kairi didn't know what to say, "I can't say I was surprised at you, though."

"Sora, he's your friend. We're your friends. I _am_ so, so sorry. But, I don't want to give up one of you for the other. I can't do that, please don't ask me to choose."

_**It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me****  
Will it start a fight?  
No I don't think she has a clue**_

"You already chose, Kairi."

"No, you just think you made up my mind for me."

"He can't stand me anymore Kairi, and it's all because of you. He's not my friend."

"How is that even possible? That's ridiculous, Sora."

"No, it's not. For a while, I despised him, too."

"Why?" questioned Kairi, characteristically oblivious.

"Because, you cared so much about him."

"You could never lose me."

"Oh, really?" the bitter sarcasm was sodden in his voice, and Kairi regretted the words immediately.

"I was upset."

"You did it with a stranger!"

"I didn't know what I was doing!"

_**Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on**_

"You did it with a stranger, then my best friend. The worst part it you kept it a secret."

"We didn't know what to say."

"So you just let me give everything into our relationship? All of it was one sided. You just let me love you like an idiot. You let me believe we were okay for months…"

"I still love you, Sora."

"I love you, too…"

_**It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

"… but you and I love each other differently."

"So, how should that change anything? I want to be in your life."

"But, you can't. It's not fair to Rory."

"She'd understand."

"We both know she wouldn't. And I wouldn't. It's not fair to me."

_**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**_

"So, you don't care at all, anymore?"

_**It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

There was silence from Sora's part of the phone, painful hesitation.

_**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**_

"Sora, say something. Please? Sora?"

_**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**_

With tears sliding down his cheeks, he pressed the receiver to finish the call. Choked up and bleary eyed he got his coat and took a walk under the starry sky; remembering and then promising to let those memories go. He promised this to himself four times until getting back in bed with Rory. He promised and promised until he felt he was only lying to himself. And yet another night, nothing had changed.

_**Honey why you calling me so late?**_


End file.
